Update:Slayer Tower: Revamped
Slayer Tower: Revamped (members only) The Slayer Tower is an imposing sight for new arrivals to Morytania, and it's even more so after today's graphical update. As ever, the Slayer Tower's a great place to complete Slayer Assignments for a range of RuneScape's more macabre monsters. From today, you'll also be able to complete Slayer Contracts within the tower. These work in a similar way to Slayer Assignments, as they involve killing a set number of specific creatures, although they must be completed within the Slayer Tower, and the rewards work differently. You can take on a Slayer Contract by speaking to Markus, just outside the Slayer Tower. Markus will show you his list of normal contracts. You can then choose whichever of these you like best, take a contract scroll from Markus and head into the tower to get slaying. Be sure to keep the scroll with you, as kills won't count towards the contract otherwise. This won't affect any Slayer Assignment you already have; kills that count towards a normal contract will not count towards your assignment. Once the contract is complete, bring the scroll back to Markus to claim your payment. He'll offer you a choice between a healthy helping of coins or XP in the core combat skill of your choice (with some limitations). You'll also get a little Slayer XP as you kill each monster: 20% of the amount you'd have received if you killed the monster for a Slayer Assignment. If you already have a Slayer Assignment to kill suitable creatures, Markus will offer you a special contract instead of the normal list. His special contracts match the type of creature that you've been assigned, effectively giving you a 20% uplift to your Slayer XP, plus a choice of combat XP or coins. There's an Early Bird bonus available for the next two weeks, doubling the combat XP or cash that you'll receive from the first normal contract that you complete within that time. Our Graphics Team have done some superb work on the Slayer Tower, and its spooky Second Age look fits in well with the new lore we've introduced. Keep an eye out for books written by the tower's architect - General Viggora - and by the mage responsible for populating the tower with its monstrous residents. We've also replaced some of the old agility shortcuts with stairs for easier access, but we've added a new one which grants access to a new rooftop, where more of the highest levelled enemies are available for those of you with at least 71 Agility. Whether you're looking to bullseye some banshees, knock out some nechryaels or take an axe to some Abyssal demons, the Slayer Tower's the place to go. Head on over there now and start slaying! Mod Ash How to start Slayer Contracts: *Speak to Markus outside the Slayer Tower. To get there from Varrock, leave via the east gate and take the path northeast, and then head through the passage beneath the Temple. Once you're through, head north to reach the Slayer Tower. Requirements: *You must be a RuneScape member. *At least one inventory space for the contract scroll. *Slayer Contracts have the same Slayer level requirement as their targeted monsters, ranging from 5 to 85. *To access the additional gargoyles, nechryaels and Abyssal demons on the roof, you will need 71 Agility. Retired Random Event NPCs Return (free players and members) Just before Christmas, the random events that were a long-standing part of RuneScape were removed. The NPCs involved in these have now been brought back to live out their retirements in the game. These include Mr Mordaut, whose new tenure at Varrock Museum heading up the Department of Unnatural History has allowed him to start some important research on the dragonkin. He'll share this never-before-revealed lore with you for the asking, and will grant you Kudos if you have information to share with him, and a one-time Slayer XP reward for those who help him with a particular breakthrough. Other highlights include the Mysterious Old Man in Draynor, and Iffie's costume shop in Varrock, where the old random event costumes can be purchased for coins. Purchasing any of the mime or gravedigger pieces will also unlock their related emotes. Have fun catching up with these iconic NPCs, and finding out what they're up to. Mod Srowley Behind the Scenes Video Mod Osborne talks lore and the Slayer Tower in our latest Behind the Scenes video: In Other News *Valentine's Day comes around this week, and Yelps will have some romantically themed items on the Squeal of Fortune from the 14th. Hate all that mushy stuff? No problem - there's a darker alternative on offer! *Don't forget to check out our gruesomely grand Demonflesh Armour on Solomon's General Store! *The camera will no longer become stuck on zoom when toggling between action bars during the Queen Black Dragon fight. *The 'player is currently busy' message will no longer interrupt use of the action bar. *Ganodermic beasts are no longer aggressive. The patch notes archive can be seen here.